


Shared Secrets

by MeiglanL



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiglanL/pseuds/MeiglanL
Summary: Blake isn't the only one keeping her Faunus heritage a secret. Ruby's been hiding a set of ears herself, fearing both humans and the White Fang's hate since she's only part Faunus. The real question is, how will those closest to her react? Mostly follows cannon, but with Ruby as a Faunus. Eventual Ladybug.





	1. Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available on FF, but I've noticed that a lot of people prefer AO3's layout, so I'm posting it here as well. The two are identical, except for convenience, I'm posting the first 4 chapters from the original as one chapter here.

It had been two weeks since Blake’s big reveal, and Ruby was still in shock. Not that her friend was a Faunus, she knew that. The bow may fool some people, but not Ruby Rose. What had surprised her was Blake’s status as a former White Fang member. The infamous group was feared by both human and Faunus, after all. And then there was Weiss’ reaction. First anger, then...acceptance. She never could have expected that. She did wish that her teammate hadn’t hidden who she was from them, though. Not that she was one to judge. They all had their secrets. Ruby just didn’t like living in a world where people felt the the need to hide who they were. 

“Yang? Have you seen my hair pins? I can’t find any and I’m gonna be late...Yang?” Ruby was certain her sister had been in the room when she had gotten out of the shower.  _ The stupid things are so easy to lose.  _ She thought to herself. 

“I may not be Yang, but I do have some hair pins you can borrow.” Blake’s voice could be heard from the other side of the door. 

_ Crap. I can’t leave the bathroom like this, but I really need those pins.  _ “Sure Blake, thanks! Just uhh” before she could finish, the doorknob began to shake. “Just slide them under the door. I’m um, still naked. Yeah. So you really can’t come in here.”. 

“Okay.” Blake slid the pins under the door, and walked back to her bed. So, Ruby carefully folded and pinned her very canine ears to her head. Once both ears were flat and barely visible, Ruby adjusted her hair to cover them further, using one more hairpin on each, and finally applying a liberal amount of hair spray.  _ There. I look completely human.  _ Ruby thought as she walked out.

         “Thanks for your help, Blake.” She was genuinely grateful for her friends help, but still shaken up over nearly being exposed. 

        “Yeah, no problem.” Blake looked up from her book, smirking slightly. “But don't most people do their hair after they get dressed?” 

         “Huh? Oh, well I guess so.”  _ Oh no, she must be suspicious, wait, is she mocking me?  _  “Are you making fun of me?” Another smirk. “Blake…” She whined. 

         “Sorry Ruby, couldn’t help it. I guess your sister's been a bad influence lately. Anyway, see you later.” 

 

Ruby barely made it to Port’s class on time, earning a glare from Weiss. Though to be honest, she could have missed half the class and the professor wouldn’t have noticed. He’d be too busy boasting about bashing an Ursa’s skull with his bare hands (he told them the story twice), and wouldn’t pay attention to a lone student wandering into class. She took her seat next to her sister, who was clearly struggling to stay awake. Yang must have decided Ruby’s reason for being late was more entertaining than the lecture, considering she immediately passed her a note. 

“ _ Why are you late” _ Yang’s note read. 

“ _ Couldn’t find hair pins. Blake almost saw.”   _ Ruby wrote back. 

“ _ I think you should just tell her” _

_ “What?! It’s a secret for a reason.” _

_ “You know her’s. It’s only fair.”  _

_ “No.”  _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Reasons. You wouldn’t understand.”  _

_ “But Blake would.”  _ At this last note, Port noticed them. 

“And what are you ladies doing? Passing notes?” 

“No, sir. Um, we were comparing notes on your awesome lecture, so we don’t miss anything. Yeah” Ruby replied, the lie was obvious, but the professor appeared to buy it, and class ended a moment later. 

“So why won’t you just tell Blake?” Yang asked suddenly. 

“Because. It’s complicated.” And did you have to ask in the middle of the hallway?” Ruby said as she looked around, hoping no one had heard them. “Let’s at least go somewhere else.” 

“Fine. There’s an empty classroom down the hall.” They walked the rest of the way in silence. Something that was unusual for the sister’s. “Okay, now that we’re alone, please explain why you won’t tell Blake of all people? Blake, your team mate, who happens to also be keeping...certain things secret? It makes no sense.” 

“Um, well, what if she decides she doesn’t like me anymore?” At Yang’s incredulous look, she elaborated by gesturing to her hair, and therefore her ears. 

“I don’t get it. You’re both, you know, the same.” 

“Ugh.” Ruby leaned in close. “She’s a  _ cat _ Faunus, Yang!” She whispered. At this, her sister nearly doubled over laughing.

“Isn’t that like the worst stereotype, like ever? You don’t get the urge to chase her up a tree, do you?” Yang was just managing to contain her laughter. 

“Yes. It’s a stereotype, but you never know! You’ve seen how she is around dogs. What if she acts like that around me? And no, I don’t want to chase her up a tree.” Ruby hadn’t been around other Faunus much, so she wasn’t sure how a feline Faunus would react to a canine like her. Sure, Ruby may not have the urge to chase, bark at, or otherwise harass Blake, but she was only part Faunus. Her instincts were less intense than that of a full Faunus, like Blake. 

“You’re lying” Yang said, “it’s got to be something else that’s keeping you from telling her. What is it, the truth?” 

“She was in the White Fang, Yang. They hate people like me. I’m not human, but I’m not really a Faunus, either. The one thing the White Fang hates more than humanity, are the part Faunus.” Ruby was in tears now. She knew she would never be truly accepted by anyone other than her family. Not even her team. Not even Blake.

“You’re wrong, Ruby. Just give her a chance. Blake isn’t like that. She left the White Fang because she doesn’t agree with their ideology anymore.” She reached over to hug her sister, “Just give her a chance.” 

“Fine, but you’re buying me dinner AND dessert at my favorite place if this goes badly.”  _ And this will go badly, _ she thought to herself.  _ But I’ve gotta try.  _

 

Her teammates were acting strangely. Yang kept giving her expectant looks, and seemed disappointed when she had nothing to share. Weiss was still slightly awkward around her, but that wasn’t too unusual. The real problem was Ruby. She was evasive. If Blake didn’t know better, she’d say her leader was avoiding her. But she couldn’t be, that was just so unlike Ruby. The girl was just too friendly, especially towards her team. Though she was different only around Blake, making the older girl wonder if it had anything to do with her Faunus heritage. Ruby didn’t seem like the prejudiced type, but anything was possible.  _ Or maybe she’s just angry with me for lying. Or she doesn’t trust me since I was in the White Fang. But that isn’t who I am. Not anymore. I need to speak to Ruby. _ Getting her alone was going to be difficult, though. She had to think of a plan.  _ Maybe Yang can help.  _ She went to find her partner. 

“I need your help” Blake asked, startling Yang. 

“Um, sure. What’s up?” Blake appeared deep in thought, and just as Yang was about to crack what was, in her opinion a genius joke about cats and their tongues, Blake spoke. 

“I think Ruby is upset with me, and I don’t know what to do.” She said plainly. 

“What? No, trust me, Ruby isn’t upset, not with you. She just...got a lot on her mind, ya know?” Yang began twirling her hair around one finger, a nervous habit. Blake became suspicious, but continued. 

“Regardless, I still think I need to approach her about this myself. I just don’t know how. Could she be upset because, you know?” At this, Blake gestured to her bow, reminding Yang of her conversation with Ruby. She had to suppress a laugh. 

“No. She’d never judge you because of that. Or be mad because you hid it from us.” Blake was surprised her teammate seemed to read her so well, but she wasn’t convinced. 

“She’s avoiding me specifically. I need to talk to her, to make sure everything’s okay. Ruby’s my friend. You all are. The first real friends I’ve had in a very long time. I don’t want to lose that, Yang. What do I do? 

“Just talk to her. Ruby is one of the nicest people you’ll ever meet, despite everything she’s been through. She may seem naive at times, but she understands more than people give her credit for.” Yang walked away, leaving Blake to think over what she had been told.

 

Ruby had decided it was time to talk to Blake and tell her the truth. She didn’t want to hide who she was anymore, but every instinct told her to. It wasn’t malice, but self preservation that had her lying to her team and friends. She knew better than most the darkness of both humanity and Faunus-kind.  _ I guess Blake would know, too.  _ She thought. Still, knowing that darkness had never made her give in to it. She decided early on that she would fight against evil in all its forms. Despite all this, she still believed in the good in people. She had seen plenty of that, too. 

“Blake?” Ruby called as she walked down the hall towards their dorm. “You in there?”  _ Not in the hallways, or the dorm. Where next? The library!  _ Ruby thought enthusiastically. Upon reaching Beacon’s library, she spotted her friend in a secluded corner, peacefully reading. It was almost a shame to interrupt her, but Ruby knew she needed to have this conversation now, or else she might back out. “Blake? Can we talk?” She asked. 

“Yeah, sure. I actually have something I need to ask you.” Blake said, seeming unusually nervous. 

“You do?” Ruby was a little surprised. 

“Yes, I do. I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up.” The older girl looked uneasy, but determined. 

“Whatever it is, Blake, you can just ask. After all, what are friends for?” She said genuinely, her prior fear gone, replaced by worry for her friend. 

“Well, alright. If you say so, Ruby. Are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong?” 

“What? No! Of course not. Why would you think that?” Ruby spoke a little too loudly, earning them a glare from the nearby librarian. 

“You’ve been evasive. Towards me, that is.” Blake’s voice was much softer. “I asked Yang, and she said you just had a lot on your mind, but I wasn’t sure.” She heard Ruby take a deep breath. 

“No, I’m not upset with you, Blake. I do have something really important to tell you, but I think we should go back to the dorm, first. Okay?” 

“Okay”, Blake let out a relieved sigh, “let’s go, but tell me, is everything alright?” 

“Yeah. Well, I think so.” Ruby gave her a cautious smile as they stopped at their door. Once they walked in, Blake looked at her expectantly. “Maybe it’d be better if I just showed you.” She said as she slipped off her hood, which she had worn up instead of pinning her ears down. Ruby closed her eyes at first, hoping Blake would break the silence, but all she heard was a gasp.  _ Time to face the music _ she thought. What she saw was a very shocked, and very angry Blake Belladonna. 

“What is that?!” Blake asked in a tone she hadn’t used since her argument with Weiss weeks ago. She was hurt, and surprised, and angry, and betrayed all at once.  _ How could Ruby wear something like that? Doesn’t she know she’s making a mockery of Faunus, of me?  _

“Um, they’re ears” Ruby said tentatively, unsure why Blake would react this way

“I know they’re ears, Ruby, but why do you have them?” 

“Because I’m a-” She didn’t get to finish before Blake closed the distance between them, looming over her. 

“What? You think it’s okay to make fun of Faunus traits? That they’re funny, cute little ornaments for you to wear? Well they’re not!” 

“No! Of course I know that, I’m not making fun of anything, I swear.”

“Then why are you wearing them? You can’t be that ignorant that you don’t know what fake ears would mean, what they represent!” 

Ruby was close to crying by this point, but Blake appeared to angry to notice. “Blake, please calm down!” Ruby shouted “Just listen to me!” 

“Why should I? I can’t even take you seriously with those!” With that she reached out, grabbed onto one of Ruby’s ears, and yanked. Hard.

Ruby let out a loud, and some might say canine sounding, yelp as she felt her sensitive ear being pulled. Blake’s hand had ultimately slipped due to the force and speed with which she pulled on her ear, so the painful tug didn’t last long. It was instead replaced with a burning sensation that told Ruby she’d have a rather large bald patch where her fur had been pulled out. “Ow, ow, ow.” She whimpered as she cradled the sore appendage in one hand. She simply stood there, watching Blake process what had just happened.  _ How could she do that? Did she really think I’d make fun of her like that? I thought she knew me better than that.  _

Blake didn’t speak. She wasn’t sure she could. All she did was stare down at the young girl before her, eventually turning her attention to her hand. She had expected to be holding a set of faux Faunus ears, but all she saw was her own hand, and...fur. That’s when it hit her. “They’re real.” She said breathlessly, eliciting a nod from Ruby. “Which means you’re a Faunus.” She stated, more than asked, but got another nod anyway. Blake finally got a good look at Ruby, noticing her tears, and the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes. It was too much. Blake ran. 

      Yang and Weiss had just exited the training arena when they saw Blake run past. They tried to call out to her, but she ignored them.  _ Damn it. I hope this doesn’t have anything to do with Ruby.  _ Yang thought. “We have to do something.” Weiss interrupted her thoughts. 

“Yeah. You go after her. I have something I have to take care of.”  _ I need to make sure Ruby is okay. _

“What? She’s your partner. Yang, come back! Ugh” Weiss said, clearly frustrated. 

“Sorry Ice Queen, this one’s on you.” Yang looked back long enough to see Weiss stomp her foot like child, and run after Blake.  _ I really hope she’s okay.  _

Ruby wasn’t sure what to feel, or think at this point. She told Blake the truth, and it ended just as badly as she thought it would. Though she hadn’t expected Blake to run away.  _ Should I go after her? Do I even want to?  _ Ruby surprised herself with these thoughts, she sounded far too much like Weiss. “I don’t know what to do _. _ ” 

“About what?” Yang asked from the doorway. The longer the two sisters looked at each other, the more concerned she became. “Sis, what happened. Is it Blake? Did you tell her?” 

“Yeah, I told her, and she...she got mad. Really mad.” By this point, Ruby had began to cry, small, silent tears. 

“She what?! Why?!” Ruby watched as Yang paced across the space between the beds, debating on how much to tell her. Blake had hurt her, and she was upset, even a little angry, but she didn’t want Blake to get hurt by Yang. Ruby remembered the last time someone had hurt her and Yang found out, they were out of school for a week, and her sister nearly got expelled. 

“She thought my ears were fake, and that I was making fun of Faunus. She yelled, wouldn’t let me explain, and ran away.” Ruby sniffled, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. “That’s it.”

“She thought you were lying? How could she?! I’m so sorry Ruby, but we’ll fix this. I promise. The sisters shared a hug, and Ruby thought she had gotten away with it, until Yang attempted to rub the base of her ear. It normally would have been a soothing gesture, but the soreness from her encounter with Blake hadn’t worn off. She flinched and pulled away. “Did that hurt?” 

“Maybe a little. They’re just sore from being pinned down. No big deal.” Ruby tried to laugh it off, still hoping to spare her teammate her sister’s wrath. 

“Are you sure? It’s all red, and I think some fur is missing. And..are those fingernail marks?” She got very quiet for a moment. “Ruby, did someone pull on your ears?” Yang said, voice low and unusually serious. 

Ruby sighed, “Yes, but I’m fine now. Really…” She spoke quickly, hoping Yang wouldn’t ask any more questions. 

“Wait. Did Blake do this? Did she hurt you?” Yang’s eyes were beginning to shift between lilac and red. 

“She didn’t mean to. She thought they were fake.” Ruby said, barely above a whisper. 

“That doesn’t make it okay. She’s your friend! She should have listened to you!” By now, her eyes were a glowing crimson, her hair flowing behind her like a mane of fire. Yang was furious, and Blake was in trouble if Ruby didn’t do anything. 

“I know all that, Yang, but I also understand where she’s coming from. Humans do wear fake Faunus traits and tease us. The things she said, what she did, it hurt, but she’s still Blake. She’s still my teammate, and hopefully my friend. I think I need to hear her side of things.” 

“That’s it? So you just forgive her? Ruby, I know you want to see the best in people, but you can’t let someone treat you like that.” 

“Yes, no, maybe? I’m not sure yet, Yang, but we’re going to spend the next four years on a team together, so we have to try to be friends. It’ll take a while, but I think things will get better between me and Blake.”

      “So we're on the same team. Big deal. It doesn't mean she can get away with this.” Believing the conversation over, Yang walked away to find Blake.

      “You were right”, Yang turned and raised an eyebrow at her sister, “you said she understood what I've been through, and I think you were right. That’s why she reacted that way, she’s been hurt, too. So, if she’s really sorry, I’ll forgive her.” 

“I don’t know, Ruby. Sometimes, being sorry isn’t enough.” Yang said quietly. 

 

“Blake Belladonna, where are you?!” Weiss called out for what felt like the millionth time.  _ I am never chasing after this girl again. Ever.  _ Weiss really wasn’t the patient type to begin with, and trying to find a runaway Blake for the second time was not helping.  _ Why would she even be running? I thought she promised to talk to us if there was a problem.  _ Weiss finally found Blake, sitting on the same bench she had been on their first day at Beacon. “I thought you wouldn’t run again.” She said simply. 

“I said I’d come to my team if something happened, but I can’t. Not with this. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d rather be alone.” Blake turned away from Weiss, visibly shrinking in on herself. 

_ Alright. Clearly something is bothering her, so I might as well cut to the chase.  _ “What happened? This isn’t still about your past is it? Because I believe we already established that it isn’t important.” 

“No, this has nothing to do with the White Fang.” Weiss motioned for her to continue. “I said, and did some things to a friend. Some really bad, mean things, and I don’t think they can be forgiven.”  _ I wouldn’t blame her for not forgiving me though. What I did was unacceptable. _ Blake thought to every similar experience she had. Humans pushing her around, calling her demeaning names, outright assault. All the times, mostly as a child, when a bully would pull on her own ears. The physical pain wasn’t all that bad, but something about having one’s Faunus trait used as a way to cause pain, it was humiliating. To think that he had done the same thing, and to a friend! Blake felt disgusted with herself. 

“Well, did you try to apologise? I’m sure whatever you did, Ruby will forgive you.” Weiss knew just how forgiving her team leader could be. 

“What? I never said anything about Ruby.” Blake’s usual stoic expression broke briefly, revealing her worry and confusion.  _ How much does she know about what happened? _

“No offense, but you don’t exactly have many friends. Yang was training with me, Sun went to Vale to greet the rest of his team, and team JNPR somehow all managed to get detention. That just leaves Ruby.” Weiss said smoothly, clearly not very concerned about actually offending Blake. Not that she didn’t care, Weiss just knew that, as long as it had nothing to do with the Faunus, Blake wasn’t easily offended. 

“I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you exactly what happened, but you said you were sure she’d forgive me. How do you know?” 

“I’m aware that I haven’t always been the...nicest person. Especially not to Ruby”, she sighed, “but she’s still determined to be my friend, so it’s safe to assume that Ruby’s forgiven me for the unpleasant things I’ve said. My point is, if she can forgive me for the way I’ve acted, she’ll forgive you.” Believing her job done, Weiss began to walk away. 

“Thanks.” Blake said softly, giving the heiress a cautious smile. 

“Just...don’t run away again, okay?” Weiss asked as she looked back. She received a nod in confirmation, so she decided to continue.  _ Being nice actually feels pretty good.  _ She thought.

Blake knew she needed to talk to Ruby, to fix things, but she couldn’t yet.  _ I’m scared.  _ She thought pitifully.  _ I hurt my friend, and I ran away. Is that all I’m good for? Hurting others, and running away?  _ She decided that she needed a little more time to think, so she would know what to say to Ruby when she saw her.  _ The library would be my first choice, but exams are next week, so it will be crowded. The rooftop might work. _ Location decided, Blake headed for the stairs, only to hear two people speaking.  _ Oh, no. I really can’t do this right now.  _

“Yang, I’m telling you we need to find her. She’s been gone for hours, and Weiss got back from talking to her an hour ago. I’m going to look for her.” She heard Ruby say from around the corner. 

“I still don’t see how you’re not more upset. She doesn’t need you to worry about her, she needs her ass kicked for hurting you. 

Blake winced, knowing her partner’s temper all too well.  _ Not that I don’t deserve it. _ Blake was about to walk away when she heard Ruby speak again. 

“I am upset, but that doesn’t change the fact that Blake is my friend, and my teammate. As her friend, and her leader, it is my responsibility to find her. Besides, if she’s really as sorry as Weiss said, then we should fix things. It’s not like she hurt me on purpose.” 

“No, Ruby. What she meant to do doesn’t matter. No one hurts you and gets away with it. Friend, teammate, I don’t care.” 

“Yang, people have done worse than pull my ear!” Ruby nearly shouted. “It really isn’t that big of a deal, so just stop. I’m going to find her, with or without your help.” Blake, after hearing all this, made the split second decision to come out of hiding. Before she could blink there was a loud slap and a stinging pain in her face. 

“Okay, I guess I deserved that.” She said, looking at a still fuming Yang.

         “You sure as hell did. What were you thinking?” At Blake's attempt to explain herself, Yang held her hand up, demanding her silence. “Nope. No excuses. You stay away from my sister. The only time I'll let you be near her is when you have to be for team activities. Other than that, stay away.”

        “Yang, stop. This isn't up to you. I'd like to talk to Blake. Alone. Please?” Ruby spoke softly, but with a determined edge. “Blake? The roof?” The look in her eyes was something Blake couldn't quite place.

        “Sure.” They were both uncertain of what to say at this point. Each knew that something needed to be said, but the trek up the stairs remained silent. 

         Upon arriving at Beacon's roof, Blake broke the silence. “I'm so sorry, Ruby. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I know that doesn't fix anything, and I won't blame you if you never forgive me, but-”

         “I forgive you.”

         “What?” Blake asked, disbelief evident”

         “I forgive you, but I need you to tell me why you thought I would make fun of Faunus like that.”

         “I really don't know. You've never given me a reason to think poorly of you, but I was taught to think the worst of humans. You being a Faunus never crossed my mind.” 

         “I understand. I know the kind of things humans say and do. So, I'm not mad, but I think it might take time, you know for things to go back to normal.” Ruby said, feeling a little guilty for needing time to learn to trust Blake again. 

         “Thank you, Ruby.” Blake said with a rare, genuine smile. 

It had been just over a week since what Ruby had dubbed “the incident”, and life among the members of team RWBY was uncomfortable. Despite having forgiven Blake, conversations with her felt awkward, and with no classes or missions, there was nothing for them to bond over as a team. Yang clearly was holding a grudge, though Ruby had expected as much. She loved her sister wholeheartedly, but her protective nature could be stifling. In this instance, it made mending her bond with Blake even more difficult. To make matters worse, Weiss was extremely frustrated over being out of the loop. Ruby was beginning to feel desperate to get her team back to normal. They were supposed to be friends, family even, but none of them were acting like it. They were a team divided, which could be painful emotionally, as well as dangerous once it was time to fight together. Something needed to be done, and as leader it was her responsibility. Her first instinct was to approach a professor about the issue, but she decided it was best to solve the problem on her own. Ruby couldn’t rely on the expertise of others forever, after all.  _ I just hope I don’t make things worse. _ She thought as she decided on which teammate would be most receptive 

“Blake, can we talk?” Ruby asked when they finally got the room to themselves.  _ Thank goodness Weiss agreed to get Yang out of the dorm for a while. _ Her sister rarely left them alone. 

“Of course. What did you need to talk about?” Blake seemed nervous. 

“It’s about, well, what happened with my ears.” Ruby was equally anxious, and having a hard time finding the right words. 

“Oh. I really am sorry, Ruby. Truly.” Blake’s sorrowful tone tugged at Ruby’s heart. 

“I know. But things have been awkward lately, and I think talking about what happened might help.”

“Okay, but I’m not sure what we could say about it, that hasn’t already been said.”

“Good point. Maybe we should just...talk? We haven’t really done much of that since then.”

“I’m okay with that.” 

“Well, I just want you to know that I really really don’t like it when we don’t all act like a team.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve been distant, Yang’s still mad, and Weiss is upset because she doesn’t know what’s going on. No one is communicating, and it’s like we’re all strangers again.” By the end, Ruby had began to tear up. 

“I didn’t know you felt that way. Why haven’t you said anything to the others? Why come to me first?”

“I don’t know, I was hoping that if I could fix things with you, that we could both work on Yang and Weiss. Plus, Yang might be easier to deal with if she knows everything’s okay with us.” There was more to it than that, but Ruby wasn’t sure how to explain her feelings to Blake. 

“I understand, and I’ll do what I can to help. It’s going to be alright, Ruby.” 

“Really?” Ruby asked her, hope evident in her voice. 

“Really. Now is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” 

“Well, I do have a question.” Blake looked at her, waiting patiently. “It might seem weird, because I do the same thing, but why do you hide your ears?” 

“I don’t want to be seen as Blake the Faunus, but as Blake the person, or huntress, student, or friend.” She spoke quietly. “Why do you?” 

“Huh? Oh, well mostly because I don’t want people to treat me differently. Before, everyone just assumed I was a certain way because I’m a Faunus, and even when I proved them wrong, it didn’t matter. They thought I was a criminal, or stupid, and uncivilized. Nothing I did would make anyone give me a chance. That’s all I wanted, was a chance.” 

“I understand”, and Blake really did understand how Ruby felt. “But is there more to it than that?” She figured she already knew the answer, but asked anyway. 

“Hiding is safer. Before, people, both human and Faunus, would say and do some pretty awful things.” 

“And Faunus? Why would another Faunus hurt you?” 

“I’m only part Faunus, Blake. Other Faunus don’t trust me because I’m part human, and was raised by humans. The White Fang even target people like me, but you probably know that already. And then, humans would do stuff because they’re like Cardin and hate Faunus, or some just wouldn’t trust me because of the stuff the White Fang has done. They claim to fight for the Faunus, but really they just make it worse.” Ruby said bitterly.

“I never realized just how much damage we were actually doing. I’m so sorry, Ruby. I don’t know how you could ever forgive me.” Blake was shedding tears of her own by now. 

“You thought you were doing the right thing.” Ruby said as she hugged her teammate.

“It doesn’t make any of it okay.” Blake said, her voice muffled by Ruby’s shoulder. 

“No, but you can fix it now. You’ve changed, and one day we’ll stop the White Fang, and help the Faunus.” 

“You really think so?” 

“Yeah, I do. That’s why we’re here, right? To make a difference, help people?” 

“Yes, it’s why we’re here.” Blake said with a small smile. “But one more question.”

“Sure, go for it.” 

“Do those pins hurt you ears?” 

“You could pull on my ears for hours, and it wouldn’t hurt as much as these stupid pins.” Ruby saw Blake wince and touch her own ears. “So, are we okay now? No more awkwardness?”

“No more awkwardness, I promise.” Blake told her, and she meant it. Their discussion had really changed things, for the better. 

 

Ruby’s mood had vastly improved since she had talked things out with Blake, but she still had the other half of her team to worry about. Weiss was attempting to pry information out of the both of them, and Yang seemed to be getting more upset by the day. Blake’s improved relationship with her sister only served to fuel the blonde’s ire. So, they both agreed it was best to speak with Yang first. The decision had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that speaking to Weiss would require telling her Ruby was a Faunus, of course. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea? What if she hits you again?” Ruby was doubting the wisdom of speaking to her sister at this point. 

“You’re the one who’s desperate to fix our team dynamic. It’s either Yang, or Weiss, and I think Weiss would die of a heart attack if she discovered she had two team members who were secretly Faunus.” They both giggled. 

“I know, but Yang is still really upset. I don’t want her to hurt you.”

“I can take care of myself, Ruby. Besides, I’ve seen worse things than your sister when she’s angry.” While her words were meant to instill confidence, Blake was still nervous. She knew Yang wouldn’t actually hurt her, at least not badly, but they were supposed to be friends. She was afraid of losing that friendship.  _ It might already be too late _ , she thought.

      “I think she's in the gym, Let’s wait in the dorm.” Ruby really didn't want this conversation to happen while surrounded by heavy machinery

      Yang was pissed. No other way to phrase it. While her little sister was all too willing to forgive and forget, she knew better. Yang had spent the better part of her life doing everything she could to protect Ruby. Unfortunately, she couldn’t always be there to keep her sister safe, so when someone did hurt her, Yang made certain they paid for it. Few people bothered Ruby more than once, for obvious reasons. It wasn’t the best solution, Yang really didn’t enjoy hurting other people, and she’d prefer for her sister to not be hurt in the first place, but it worked. Most of the time. For once, Yang couldn’t protect or defend Ruby. All she could do was sit back and watch to make sure it didn’t happen again, but Blake and Ruby weren’t making her job any easier. They were together all the time, though they tried to hide it. She knew something was going on, but couldn’t figure out what it was.  _ I won’t let her cause Ruby any more pain. _ She thought as she punched a hole through the third punching bag that day.

“She’s on her way back. Are all the weapons hidden?” Ruby asked Blake nervously. 

“Yes, Ruby. All of our weapons, including Yang’s, are hidden where she won’t find them. So are any knives, sharp pencils, pens, heavy objects (with the exception of the books holding up our beds), and anything that could be used as a noose. Satisfied?” Blake understood Ruby’s concern, but she really was going overboard. How much damage could Yang do to her with writing utensils? 

“I guess...I just want everything to go back to normal, And for no one to get hurt. Here she comes!” 

“Ruby, I’m back. Do you wanna go get something to...oh. What are you doing here?” She turned to address Blake. 

“I live here, too.” Blake replied calmly. 

“Well why the hell are you alone with my sister?” Yang was trying to reign in her temper, really. 

“Yang, we need to talk to you. Please just listen. We need to fix this. I can’t stand seeing you two like this.” Ruby was already getting emotional. 

“No. I need to watch over you, and make sure you don’t get hurt by _ her _ again.” She glared at her partner. 

“Yang, I understand why you’re upset. What I did was inexcusable.” Blake’s voice had began to shake, so she took a deep breath before continuing. “However, we need to talk about this. Ruby was kind enough to forgive me, and I was hoping you might as well. I know it will take time, but I care about you both so very much. Your friendship, your trust, that means a lot to me. I don’t want to lose that. If you won’t do it for me, then at least try for Ruby. Seeing us at odds is upsetting to her.” Yang still looked skeptical, but the mention of Ruby seemed to soften her, if only a little. 

“Fine, but first I have a question. Why? Why would you just assume the worst of her?” She looked at her sister, her expression softening noticeably for the first time. “Why react so violently?” 

Blake sighed, “It’s like I told Ruby. I was taught to assume the worst when it came to humans. I haven’t had many positive interactions with humans, and Ruby being a Faunus didn’t even cross my mind. It’s still no excuse. All of you, Ruby especially, have been nothing but kind to me since we met. I’m sorry, I should have listened to her. As for my reaction, it’s complicated. Before and shortly after the war, humans created Faunus costumes, masks, and fake traits such as ears or tails, and mocked us publicly. They would stand on street corners, or in parks and put on shows, depicting us as stupid, uncivilized beasts. Over time that faded away, but some humans still dressed up as Faunus for holidays, or special events, a little like clowns at birthday parties.” 

Yang was shocked. She had never heard of this before. “Do they still do that?” She asked Blake. 

“Yes.” Ruby answered for her. “That’s why I was so quick to forgive, because I knew what it must look like.” 

“But Blake, how could you not tell she was a Faunus. After we found out about you, Ruby told me she knew all along. Something about how you smelled.” 

“Yes, normally I would be able to identify another Faunus by their scent. With Ruby being part Faunus, it was different. She smells mostly human.” 

“Mostly?” Both the sisters asked. 

“I assumed you had a pet dog.” 

“So Faunus smell like their animal counterparts?” Yang asked. 

“Not exactly. It’s a mix of that, and something else that I really can’t describe. It’s minimal on Ruby. I have to actually search for it to smell it on her.” 

“Oh. So I guess you smell like Zwei, sis.” Yang laughed. 

“Gee, thanks.” 

“Wait. So you actually have a pet dog?” 

“Yeah. Is it unusual for Faunus to have their animal counterpart as a companion?” Ruby asked.

“Not necessarily. The White Fang looked down on it, but it’s common for Faunus who grow up around humans to keep pets like that. Especially pack oriented Faunus. It’s a way to stave off loneliness I suppose.” 

“Phew. I thought I was weird.” She laughed. 

“No. All Faunus have more...animalistic instincts. Wanting to be part of a pack is one of them.” 

“So you’re not afraid of dogs, or dog Faunus?” Yang asked bluntly. 

“Not as long as I don’t see them as a threat. When I was younger, humans would allow vicious dogs to chase me. I was bit several times, so I’m wary of actual dogs. Canine Faunus are another story, however.” She smiled at Ruby. 

“Animal instincts, huh? I guess that’s why Ruby does that leg thing.” 

“Yang!” Ruby looked mortified, and Blake confused.

“If you scratch her ears, her leg twitches.” 

“You promised not to tell.” Ruby said, still embarrassed. 

“But it’s cute! And it’s just Blake. She won’t judge, right?” 

“Right.” Blake said. “I pur, after all.”

“You do?” Yang really was enjoying this conversation

“Yes. Animal instincts, remember? But I do find it embarrassing.” 

“Anything else?”

“Nothing I, or most like Ruby, want to share.” 

“Nope. Nothing else to tell.” Ruby agreed.


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the next five chapter from FF, but all rolled into one. I've read all your feedback, and it will be addressed in the future. If anyone's confused about when this takes place, it's in between volumes one and two.

Ruby knew she would have to tell Weiss she was a Faunus soon, but life for team RWBY was calm for the first time, ever. They had a break from classes, and fighting bad guys. Blake, Yang, and Ruby herself were all getting along well, and they were all hesitant to risk ending the tranquility. They all felt bad for Weiss, however, so they decided to plan a way to tell her together. Ruby was tired of hiding from her friends. She didn’t like lying to them, especially Weiss. Her partner had come so far in the time they’d known each other. Their relationship had been rocky at first, but they had learned to trust and care for each other. Weiss had even changed her opinion on Faunus, vowing to change company policy when she took over the Schnee Dust Company. So, the three of them had gathered in the dorm to discuss a plan. 

“I guess we can all agree not to go with the surprise route?” Yang asked, referencing both Ruby and Blake’s outing. 

“Yeah, that would probably be best. I’m still a little nervous, though.” Ruby admitted. 

“Don’t be. Weiss has changed, and she’s your friend. Just tell her gently.” They all nodded at Blake’s advice. 

“Besides, we’ll be there for ya, so no worries.” Her sister smiled and patted her back reassuringly. Or it would have been reassuring, if it weren’t so painful. Yang really didn’t know her own strength. 

“Actually, I think I should do this on my own. I think she’ll react better without other people around.” Ruby knew her partner well enough to know that this would need to be a private conversation. They were all friends, but Ruby and Weiss were partners, they had a special bond. Weiss trusted Ruby more than anyone, and would let her guard down when it was just the two of them.

“Are you sure? It might be easier with us there.” Yang seemed concerned at the thought of her sister telling Weiss alone. 

“I’m sure. I need to do this alone.” Ruby stated as confidently as she could, earning an approving smile from Blake, and a reluctant nod from her ever protective sister. “I can do this.” 

The next day, Ruby found Weiss training on her own, and offered to join her. As they traded blows, Ruby spoke up. 

“Hey, uh Weiss, can we take a break. I want to tell you something.” She said in between hits. 

“Fine. But only for five minutes, then back to training. We’re sparring with upper classmen next week, and I won’t be embarrassed because we aren’t prepared.” Weiss attempted to sound exasperated by her partner’s request, but was ready to rest herself. “So, what do you want to tell me? Is it what you, Yang, and Blake have been hiding from me?” She couldn’t help sounding a little hurt. 

“Well, yeah. About that, I’m sorry you’ve been kinda left out. I just wasn’t really sure how to tell you and Blake reacted so badly and I know how you are so I just wanted to get it right and-” 

“Enough, Ruby. Just tell me.” Weiss sighed, cutting off Ruby’s rambling and preparing herself for whatever it was her partner had been hiding. 

“Well, I’m just, you know, different.” 

“Yes, Ruby, you definitely are unique. Is that all? If so, this was a waste of time, because I already knew you were different.” 

“No, I mean I’m really  _ really  _ different.”

“What? I’m confused.” 

“I’m not...like you.” 

“Yes, and you’re not like anyone else, either. Are we done?” 

“No. I’m not like you, or Yang, or Jaune, or Ren, or Nora, or Pyrrha or Coco, or-”

“Ruby! What are you trying to say?!” 

“But I am like other people we know.”

“Ugh. Okay, who? Who are you like, Ruby?” 

“Blake and Velvet. I’m like them.” 

“What? How?” 

“They aren’t human, and neither am I. We’re, I’m, Faunus” 

“You’re a Faunus?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you hid it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is this some kind of joke?”

“No” Ruby unpinned one ear, showing her proof of her Faunus heritage. 

“Alright. While I admit I wasn’t expecting that, I’m okay with it.” 

“What? You aren’t upset?” 

“About you being a Faunus? No. Because you lied? A little. But you’re my friend, Ruby. You’re an insufferable dolt, but you’re also my friend. Being a Faunus doesn’t change that.” Weiss let out a startled squeak as Ruby tackled her, nearly knocking them both over. “If you intend to keep your secret, I suggest putting your hood up, because someone could walk in at any moment.” 

“Oh, right. Thanks.” Ruby pulled her hood over her head. “I think I’ll go for food. Want anything?” 

“No, thank you. I still need to train. But, no more secrets, okay?”

“Okay.” Ruby said before running out of the arena.  _ No more secrets.  _ She thought with conviction. 

Vacation was in full swing, which for team RWBY meant not just no classes or homework, but no fighting maniacal criminals or White Fang. At least for now. Truthfully, the four of them wanted to get to the bottom of things with Torchwick and the White Fang, but no one was sure where to start. So, they decided it was time to rest. They assumed that, since the authorities were aware of the problem, there was nothing for them to do. At least for the time being. 

Ruby and Blake had decided to spend the night quietly in the dorm while the other half of their team was out. Weiss had a video call to make to her father, saying that he had heard about their recent excursions and was far from pleased. While Yang would be spending the next few hours training with Pyrrha. Blake had been looking forward to digging into her newest novel, while Ruby simply wanted to spend time with Blake. Her excuse had been needing to work on her scythe. It had taken slight damage during the fight with Torchwick, she told them. There the two of them sat, one immersed in a world of words, while the other watched, absentmindedly polishing her weapon. Ruby didn’t mind the fact that her companion was distracted by her book. In fact, Ruby enjoyed watching Blake read. The way she’d relax after a moment, her expression softening as she began to enjoy the story. The best part was the way Blake’s normally stoic expression would become vivid over time, changing with the story. Ruby could always tell what was going on in the story by watching Blake. She would smile or sigh at a happy ending, or when the protagonist finally worked up the courage to confess his love. Her breathing would quicken, eyes moving faster over the page during a battle. On occasion she’d gasp lightly before her eyes would appear misty, signaling a tragic event. One series in particular would elicit a rare blush, her eyes dilated, breathe shallow. Ruby wasn’t sure what Blake read to cause that reaction, but she only read those books at night, when she thought no one could see.  _ Thank you, night vision.  _ Ruby had thought on more than one occasion. Seeing Blake so happy and free made Ruby’s heart swell and stomach twist in a way she couldn’t explain.  

“Ruby?” Blake asked, interrupting her musings and making her jump. “You’ve been staring at me for nearly 10 minutes now. Is something wrong?” Blake asked. 

“No, no. I’m fine, just um, what are you reading? You seemed really into your book.” She said tentatively. 

“Oh. It’s something I found in one of my suitcases that I hadn’t unpacked. I forgot I even had it. It’s a collection of myths and fairy tales from Faunus culture. Would you...like to read it with me?” Blake couldn’t suppress a small smile as Ruby’s eyes lit up. 

“I didn’t even know these existed.” Ruby told her as she sat next to Blake. 

“Really?” Blake asked, a little confused. “These stories are well known by Faunus everywhere.”  _ How could she not know?  _

“Well, I was raised by humans, ya know? I didn’t really have anyone to tell them to me.” Ruby said sadly. 

“Oh...I guess it would be hard to find a copy outside of Menagerie, unless you found a specialty store.” Blake spoke quietly, hoping not to upset her friend.  _ It must be hard, knowing so little about your own culture. Though her Faunus parent should have known about them.  _ Blake decided not to speak on it anymore, and read the first fairy tale aloud, secretly pleased that she could be the first one to share this with Ruby. They read far into the night. 

Ruby awoke to a sense of warmth and comfort she hadn’t felt before. Looking around, she quickly realized that she was in Blake’s bed, and Blake’s arms. She knew she should get up and go to her own bed, but she was so comfortable. Everything from Blake’s arms wrapped around her waist, to the warm puffs of air against her dog ears. It all felt right.  _ It would be rude to wake her up, anyway. I’ll stay for just a bit longer. _ Ruby thought before she drifted back to sleep. 

Weiss walked in two hours later to see her Faunus teammates sleeping soundly, wrapped around one another.  _ They seem...contented. _ She thought to herself, pleased to see her friends seeming so at ease.  _ They’ve both been through so much. How much of it was because of me? _ Weiss remembered the awful things she had said to Ruby, and about Faunus. A sense of guilt and shame washed over her. It wasn’t a new feeling, her father had shamed her for her failures many times, but this was different. Everything that she had thought to be true about Faunus, relationships, and even herself was false. Her values were skewed, her reasoning flawed, and due to that, her friends had been hurt. Weiss had been wrong. It wasn’t just an error in practice or on a test, it was a fault in her personality. She as a person was wrong. Weiss was unable to make it to the bathroom before the first tear fell. 

Blake woke to muffled laughter. Looking around, she noticed her partner staring at her with a rather humored expression. “It’s too early for this, Yang. Go back to sleep.” Blake grumbled before unknowingly burying her face in Ruby’s neck. 

“Sure thing, just as soon as you stop using my sister as a body pillow.” Yang replied, surprisingly not angry over catching her partner cuddled up to her sister. Mostly she was enjoying the opportunity to tease them. Though it appeared that Blake hadn’t even realized Ruby was in her bed. 

“What do you mean? I’m not...oh” Blake’s face turned red as her eyes widened to near comical levels. At first, Yang assumed it as out of embarrassment, but it became clear that Blake was afraid of what Yang would do to her. “Yang, this really isn’t what it looks like! I promise, we were just…” 

“Relax. You’re okay. I know you wouldn’t try anything weird with my sister. I was just teasing.” Yang’s calm reaction to finding her partner and sister curled around each other surprised even her. The truth was, she trusted Blake. Sure, it had taken some effort to earn that trust back, but Blake’s sincerity had made trusting her again a simple choice. And the best part? Ruby trusted Blake, too. More than that, her sister adored the older Faunus. It was clear, even if they just sat in the same room, each doing their own thing. Sometimes, it was as if they had a world only they belonged in. Though they rarely interacted that way around anyone other than her or Weiss. “Just keep your hand from wondering to any inappropriate places, got it?” Yang said as she walked out. 

“Um, alright.” Blake looked over to see her left hand trapped underneath Ruby’s back, the other resting on her hip. She moved the right to the other girl’s shoulder  _ Just to be safe.  _ She though before nuzzling into Ruby’s neck again. 

They woke an hour later to Weiss’ shrill yell. “I’m fine!” She had shouted before stomping out of the dorm and slamming the door.  

“Geez, I wonder what her problem is.” Ruby said as she sat up, not yet realizing where she was. 

“I dunno, but maybe we should get up and find out.” Blake told her, still slightly groggy. 

“Mmkay. Wait, why am I in your bed?” Ruby seemed curious and more than a little embarrassed. 

“We fell asleep while reading.” Blake informed her. 

“So, we slept like this all night? Ruby asked, just a little worried

Before Blake could speak, Yang pitched in, “Yup. Came in here around four to find you two nice and cozy. I knew you were a cuddler, sis, but I never would taken Blake for the snuggly type. Anyway, we should go find the Ice Queen. She’s been acting weird since I got back.” 

“So, you’re not mad that me and Blake slept together? In the same bed, I mean!” Ruby corrected herself with a blush 

“Nah, I could tell you guys weren’t doing anything you shouldn’t have been. It’s fine. Now, let’s go.”  

Weiss was more than a little upset with herself for running out the way she did.  _ I blame Blake.   _ She thought with a huff. Still, she knew her team would want an explanation for her behavior, and therein lay the problem. “ _ A Schnee need not explain themselves, Weiss. Explaining your actions implies submission, and submitting to another means they are above you. As the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, you are beneath no one. Save me, of course.”  _ Her father’s words rang in her head, as they so often did. Another one of his rants invaded her mind  _ “The Faunus are animals, beasts! Why should I spare them any more thought than the mice which scurry about in my mines?! So what if they work there?! I pay them, and that should be enough! No. I will not invest in workplace safety measures, James. It is a waste of time, and lien. Goodbye.” _ That had been after a recent cave in. So many Faunus workers had died that day, and the White Fang had attacked the company soon after.  _ I was so stupid. How did I not realize the two were connected?  _ Then she thought back to her own words. “ _ Should I stop referring to the trash can as a trashcan, or this lamp post as a lamp post?”  _ She cringed. And then there was the manner in which she had treated Ruby.  _ “...I’m still leagues better than you.” “Not a team led by you.”  _ Why had she been so cruel? Were those her words, or her father’s? Even she didn’t know sometimes. That was the problem, Weiss didn’t know how to tell her team that she didn’t know what she thought or believed anymore, because she always had someone else do it for her. She couldn’t say sorry, because she wasn’t allowed to admit she was wrong, and explaining herself meant they weren’t beneath her. What was she to do as the remorse overtook her?

Lost in her thoughts, Weiss was unable to hear the growls of the grimm beginning to surround her. 

“We’ve searched the entire campus. Where else could she be?” Blake asked her partner. The three of them had decided to split up to scour Beacon’s grounds for their missing teammate. 

“I’m not sure. She wouldn’t go into the forests, right?” Both the Emerald Forest, and the Forest of Forever Fall were close to the school, and extremely dangerous. To go there alone and at night surely meant death. “Weiss is the careful one. No way she’d let herself end up in that kind of danger.” Yang said, more than likely attempting to reassure herself. It wasn’t working. Yang was clearly worried, and only getting more worked up by the second. 

“Let’s meet up with Ruby and check the Emerald Forest. It’s unlikely she’d put herself in unnecessary danger, but it’s our only option since no airships were taking students to Vale today.”  _ Weiss has been gone an entire day. What could have happened?  _

“Alright, I’ll call Ruby.” Yang already had her scroll out and was searching through her contacts. “ _ Meet us in the courtyard in five. We need to check the Emerald Forest. I know. Okay, bye. _ ”  

“She doesn’t think Weiss is in the forest either, does she?” Blake asked.

“No, but she thinks it’s worth a shot. I just hope Weiss is okay. The whole disappearing act really isn’t her.”

“I know.” 

“You don’t really think she’s in the forest, do you Blake?” Ruby asked when they met up. 

“It’s unlikely, but we can’t risk her being there, and  _ not _ checking” Blake replied gravely. 

“Yang, stay between me and Blake. We’ll walk in a line. Blake, your eyes are better, so walk in front. I’ll take the back.” Ruby ordered as they entered the forest.

“Got it” 

“Why am I stuck in the middle? Being in the middle sucks.” Yang complained. 

“Ruby and I both have heightened vision and hearing. We can take the front, or back of the group more safely.

“Whatever” 

“Now, be quiet so we can hear.” 

“I’m not a kid, you don’t gotta treat me like one.” 

“Quiet!” Blake hissed. Ruby was going to tell them they both needed to shut up when they all heard a scream.

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid!  _ Weiss was cursing herself for taking off unarmed  _ And I ended up in the Emerald Forest, of all places. _ She was surrounded by beowolves, normally she wouldn’t have a problem taking them out alone, but she was weaponless, and it was dark. Even the meager light of Remnant’s shattered moon wasn’t available. She was surrounded by the inky black of a moonless night, and glowing red eyes. One of the monsters jumped and she screamed. Weiss barely managed to form a glyph in front of her to block the grimm.  _ It won’t be enough. I need help.  _ When she reached for her scroll, a beowulf took a swipe at her, knocking it out of her hand in the process. A growl louder than the others had her running for her life. The ground shook under her as the newcomer gave chase.  _ The alpha. _ Weiss made the mistake of looking behind her, and she stumbled. The beast lunged at her, and she brought her arms up to cover her face and chest. She screamed in agony as the grimm’s teeth tore through her flesh.  _ I refuse to die here _ . She thought. 

While Weiss knew how her plan should work in theory, putting it into practice was a bit more complex. She understood that violently shaking highly combustible and simply sneezing on it would likely give her some serious burns, or blind her at such close range. So, rather than reenact her and Ruby’s first meeting exactly, she toned things down a bit. Weiss gave the dust vial one quick, hard shake, and blew harshly in the direction of the grimm’s face. There was a (thankfully) much smaller explosion than previously, and while she would could feel the sting of minor burns on her face and neck, no permanent damage to her was done. The grimm was blinded and distracted long enough for Weiss to escape to safety, as long as she didn’t bump into anything else with a desire to eat her, that is. 

Off in the distance, the rest of team RWBY noticed the explosion. “So, do we stop and make a plan of attack, or run headfirst into the fight?” Yang asked 

“As team leader, I would say the responsible thing to do is to make a plan, but Weiss is in trouble.” Ruby responded. 

“Run headfirst into unknown danger it is, then” Blake said with a slight smirk. 

“It’s kinda what we do” Yang laughed before they all took off running. 

Weiss had was certain she had never run this fast in her life. The effects of the dust had worn off, and now the grimm was once again chasing her.  _ I will never understand how Ruby enjoys running the way she does. Nothing about this is fun. _ Her legs were burning, and she was struggling to keep air in her lungs. At this point the only thing that kept Weiss from collapsing was adrenaline. The fear of being overtaken by the monster kept her moving, but it wouldn’t last for long. She saw something in the distance, something that was quickly moving towards her. Weiss tried to swerve, but whatever was racing towards her was moving too quickly. Suddenly, she was once again pinned to the ground. She began to fight the being on top of her in whatever way she could. Weiss kicked, hit, punched, scratched, and pulled, not ceasing until she realized that something was quite right. The creature wasn’t trying to kill her. In fact, it seemed that Weiss was the one attacking it. Or, her. 

“Ruby, what are you doing?! Get up before you get us both killed!” She screamed at her partner, who was still on top of her looking rather disheveled. 

“Weiss! You’re okay! We were so worried, and we couldn’t find you, then there was the explosion, and now you’re here, and I’m really really happy you’re alright.” The sincerity in Ruby’s voice would have been touching, were they not surrounded by grimm. 

“Yes, I’m alright. But we won’t be if you don’t get off of me and start fighting. Now!”  It was then that she noticed the rest of their team was present as well, and currently fighting off the swarm of grimm. Under normal circumstances, just the two of them would have no problem eliminating a pack of beowolves, but in the dark with Yang rendered blind, they were struggling.

“Right!” Ruby nodded as she jumped up. Weiss, with her aura shattered was forced to watch from the relative safety of a tree, another one of Ruby’s ideas, while her team finally got the upperhand. 

“We...are...going...to have...a very long talk...when we get back…” Yang huffed, out of breath. Weiss simply sighed internally. 

The trip back to Beacon was quiet. They all knew something needed to be said, but no one was willing to be the one to say it. Weiss, for her part was more than slightly embarrassed for taking off the way she did. She had taken a seat far away enough from her team that she couldn’t hear what Ruby and Yang were saying.  _ I just wish I knew what the others were thinking. _

“You aren’t really mad at Weiss, are you, Yang?” Ruby asked her sister nervously. The last thing they needed was another team argument.”What really matters is that everyone’s okay, right?” 

“Yeah. Everything’s alright, sis. We can all talk more about it when we get back.” Yang was more rattled by the experience than she was willing to admit. It was beginning to sink in that one of her friends had nearly died, for nothing. She had felt utterly useless fumbling around in the dark the way she had.  _ I never want to feel so...weak again.  _ Yang thought as she looked at her team, the people that meant the most to her.  _ I have to protect them. _

They all finally arrived at their dorm exhausted, sore, and filthy. Each was covered in dirt, grime, and various amounts of blood. Yang, Ruby, and Blake had managed to escape with only minor injuries. Bruises, scrapes, and scratches mostly. Weiss’ aura had replenished on the airship, and she was nearly healed. 

“Spill.” Yang said hotly, clearly upset by the heirasse’s actions.  

“Excuse me?” Weiss tried to sound offended by her tone, but failed. She was just too tired at this point. 

“Why’d you take off like that, Weiss?” Ruby’s voice was much calmer than her sister’s, almost reassuring. 

“It’s over now, so it doesn’t matter.” Weiss stated, hoping that would end the discussion. She was very, very wrong. 

“What do you mean ‘it doesn’t matter’?! You almost died, of course it matters!” Yang shouted at her.

“The  reason for my...leaving doesn’t matter at this point because it is in the past. We’re all here and safe now, so we can let it be. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to shower and get some sleep.” 

“Oh, no. We’re talking about this, Weiss. Whatever it was that upset you so much you ran away, is worth talking about.” She grabbed Weiss by the wrist to keep her in the room. “Right?” Yang asked the other two. 

“I agree.” 

“Yup” They answered in unison.

“Fine.” Weiss stated simply. This really wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have, but they were being persistent. Her friend’s concern would have been touching, had the situation been different.

“So, why did you leave?” Yang asked, having become the de facto leader of her interrogation.

“ I just needed some time to think and...collect myself.”  _ There. That should be sufficient enough. _ Weiss thought to herself as she got up to leave for the shower.

“No.” Blake’s clear voice shattered any delusions Weiss might have held of getting away easy. 

“No? What do you mean? You asked for an explanation. I gave you one. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to rest.”

“No. We want to know what had you so distraught you were sent running into the forest, alone and unarmed. Not your lame excuses.” Her stare turned icy when Weiss only huffed in annoyance. 

“Please?” Ruby pleaded softly. “We were all so scared, so stop fight us and tell us what’s wrong. We want to help you, Weiss, so let us. Please.” Ruby’s voice broke as she pleaded again for Weiss to tell them what was wrong.

“It’s because of all of you. Or more precisely, how I’ve treated you.” She added after noticing their expressions filled with different levels of hurt and confusion. “I’ve been such a horrid person, acting like I’m better than my peers, obnoxiously flaunting my status. My unfavorable attitude towards Faunus. I’ve been the perfect little heiress that my father raised me to be. And it’s been nothing but a huge mistake.

“Weiss…” Ruby called out to her softly, but now that the dam had broke, there was no stopping it. 

“All I’ve done is bring others down in an attempt to lift myself up. And why? So I can please my father by being just like him?! I was wrong. I’m s-sor-” Weiss broke down and began to sob. 

“It’s okay, Weiss. We know, and it’s alright” Yang soothed calmly as she held her. In that moment Weiss looked so much like a small, broken child, that it reminded her of Ruby after her mom died. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, with Blake and Ruby on either side of them. Eventually, Weiss simply cried herself to sleep, the stress of the last several hours being too much for her. 

“So, what are we going to do now?” Blake asked quietly. 

“Sleep.” Was Ruby’s only reply. 

“Alright, c’mon you two. Might as well get comfy, cause I’m not sure we should leave her alone right now.” Yang said as she maneuvered Weiss and herself under the blankets.

“She might not be happy about us all being in her bed in the morning.” Ruby pointed out. 

“Well, technically this is Blake’s bed, and I’m pretty sure Weiss just needs us to be with her right now. Even if she won’t admit it.”

“I guess you’re right.” Ruby replied

“You’ve got a point” Blake was too tired to care at this point, so she settled under her blanket next to Ruby once again.

Waking up, Blake quickly realized that she once again was not alone in her bed. This time, however, she was not greeted by teasing. She looked over to see not just Ruby next to her, but Weiss on Ruby’s other side, and Yang with her arm draped over Weiss’ waist. The four members of team Ruby were a near indistinguishable tangle of limbs and bedsheets, and rather than attempt to remove herself, Blake decided to stay right where she was.  _ I could get used to this _ . She thought.

Ruby woke nearly an hour later, somewhat startled to find herself nose-to-nose with Blake. Despite the awkward position she was in, she couldn’t seem to convince herself to move.  _ It’s just because I’d wake the others up. _ She told herself. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way Blake’s legs felt woven through her own. Or the steady, comforting thump of her heartbeat next to Ruby’s ear. Nothing at all. Those thoughts, those feelings meant things Ruby wasn’t able to deal with. 

It was noon by the time all of team RWBY decided they had gotten enough sleep. As Ruby predicted, her partner was less than comfortable waking up in the same bed as her teammates, though she was secretly grateful for the affection and comfort she had long been denied.

“Alright, team RWBY! Time for lunch! This is our last day before classes start, and I’ve got a surprise for all of you!” Ruby exclaimed once they had all dressed for the day.


	3. Learning to Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during episodes 1 and 2 of volume 2, and in between episode 2 and 3.

Ruby, Weiss Blake, and Yang still hadn't gotten over the high of their food fight with team JNPR

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby shouted when they finally got back to their dorm. But before she could gush too much about their victory, she was silenced with a hand over her mouth.

"I know, sis. It was pretty great. We were there. We don't need to hear about it again. Now, I'm gonna go wash the food out of my hair."

"Okay, but don't forget about our plans!"

"Plans?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"For the best day ever!"

"I was kinda hoping you'd forgot about those." Weiss mumbled.

"First thing on the list is...skydiving! In our pajamas!"

"No.'

"Awe, come on Weiss. It'll be fun." Ruby pouted.

"The preparation that would have to go into such an activity could take months, Ruby. It isn't something you do on a whim."

"Okay, then how about ziplining down the CCT?"

"Probably illegal."

"Jumping out our window onto a giant trampoline?"

"Dangerous, and likely to get us expelled."

"Board games?"

"Absolu-actually, yes. We can play board games."

"Yay! Yang, we're playing Remnant the Game in the library! Meet us there!" As the three team mates left, Blake couldn't help but feel distracted by what had happened at the docks. She had successfully pushed it aside for weeks, but it was bothering her more than ever. The White Fang are up to something, and we could all be in great danger…

* * *

 

Ruby's "Best Day Ever" plans hadn't turned out as she expected. She'd included board games hoping Blake would find them more enjoyable than her more adventurous plans. She was disappointed when her friend decided to leave the game early. Worse than that, she had seemed pretty upset the entire time.

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Yang said, frustrated over her defeat.  
"You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you. See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened." Ruby told her, somewhat relieved at her sister's loss. Yang's ego didn't need the boost winning could give her. Then again, losing did put her in a pretty foul mood. Neither of them noticed Blake attempting to leave.  
"Stop. Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!" Weiss accused.  
" Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang asked, likely attempting to lighten the mood and diffuse tempers. All it earned her was a glare from both her teammates.  
"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?" Weiss had somehow managed to flip and land on the back of a chair, wobbling precariously before returning it to its rightful place.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake responded, clearly upset. Ruby approached her cautiously, "You're still thinking about Torchwick?" She asked.  
"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake shouted, frustrated over the apparent inaction from authorities, and from her team.  
" Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang tried to reassure Blake, but it only seemed to make things worse.  
" Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" _They'll never understand._ She thought. _I might be on my own in this._  
" Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!" Weiss paused or a moment when Ruby made a sound of confusion.  
"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"  
"Well yeah, but…" Ruby began to argue.  
"We're. Not. Ready!" _Seriously, how do none of them understand this? Torchwick and the White Fang are way beyond our capabilities._  
" And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!" Blake argued vehemently.  
" Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye." Ruby proposed excitedly.

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang enthusiastically agreed, pumping her fist in the air.  
"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said thoughtfully. _I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. We could die!_

"None of you said aye!" Ruby groused.  
"Alright then, we're in this together!" Together. All of us. As a team. As friends. Blake thought, relieved she wasn't alone in this fight.  
" Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby decided.  
"Yeah!" Yang shot finger guns at her sister  
"I left my board game at the library!" Ruby took off, leaving a shower of rose petals behind her.  
"We're doomed." Weiss dropped her head into her hand. _But at least we're doomed together, right?_

Blake simply shook her head with a small, amused smile on her face, while Yang snorted and laughed loudly.

* * *

 

After literally running into some Haven exchange students, Ruby made quick work of finding her board game. Inside the library, she noticed Velvet behind a bookshelf.

"Hi, Velvet!" She greeted with her usual enthusiasm.

"Oh. Hello, Ruby." Velvet jumped slightly at the sound of Ruby's voice, putting her hand over her pounding heart. "You startled me."

"I did? I'm sorry." Ruby was slightly surprised. Velvet, like all Faunus, was extremely difficult to sneak up on.

"Oh, it's alright. I was just a bit distracted."

"Okay. Hey, Velvet, why are you hiding behind a bookshelf?" Ruby noticed Velvet's ears droop considerably as she lowered her eyes.

"Cardin and his team are sitting a few tables over…"

"You're hiding from them? Why?" Ruby asked her.

"Well, you saw what happened at the beginning of the year. How he kept pulling my ears? Anyway, things have just gotten worse since then." The rabbit Faunus explained dejectedly.

"Stand up to him. He has no right to treat you that way!"

"I've tried, really. But there's just one of me, and four of them. They're all so big and cruel. I suppose I'm just a coward."

"Of course not! You are brave, Velvet. You're training to be a Huntress, aren't you?" Ruby tried to encourage her.

"Yes, but Grimm are very different than people. In some ways, people, humans and Faunus, are even scarier than the Grimm." Velvet explained, voice serious.

"I guess that makes sense, but they're just a bunch of bullies."

"Oh, Ruby. You'll never understand." Velvet told her sadly. "But, it isn't your fault. You're human, after all." Velvet certainly hadn't meant to be hurtful, but her words cut Ruby deeply.

"Actually, Velvet, there's something I wanna tell you. I do understand, and well, I'm not human." She watched as the normally calm girl began to sputter before finally squeaking out an undignified,

"Huh?"

"I'm a Faunus, Velvet." Rather than risk someone else come upon them and discover her secret, Ruby took Velvet's hand and placed it on her head, directly over her ears.

"Oh. Oh my." Velvet's rabbit ears stood taller than she'd ever seen them in shock. "Does your team know?"

"Yeah. Yang's my sister, half-sister, so she's always known. Weiss and Blake found out a few weeks ago. You can't tell anyone, please?" Ruby was aware that telling Velvet was risky. She could blab to anyone she wanted, or get angry, but she had seemed so sad and lonely. It felt like the right thing to do, so Ruby decided to trust her friend.

"Alright. I won't tell anyone. Thank you. For trusting me. It's nice to have someone to talk to." Velvet smiled warmly

"You're welcome. I'd better get back to my team. Will you be alright?"

"Yes. I'll be leaving soon. You're right, I shouldn't let people like Cardin scare me."

"Well, let me know if you ever need anything."

"I will."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you'll notice that I've added line breaks. That's to signify a change in perspective, or a time skip. Also, I would like to announce that at some point (somewhere in volume 4), I will deviate from the canon plot. It's still a way down the road, but it will happen. Nothing too major, but I'm less than thrilled with the way Roosterteeth has incorporated the idea of religion and spirituality into RWBY. I have nothing against religion or spirituality in general, but I don't like the way the writers went about it. I don't think it's appropriate to completely air my grievances here, but I will give you my entire reasoning if you are curious.


	4. (Late) Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake looks back fondly on her first Christmas with team RWBY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so anything in bold italics, is Blake's journal entry.

As she watched her team mate's attempts at strategizing devolve into bickering, Blake decided to sneak in a journal entry.

* * *

 

_**Classes begin again tomorrow, and while I'm desperate to begin searching for answers regarding Torchwick and the White Fang, I admit; I'll miss this. Sparring with Yang, intellectual debates between Weiss and myself, late night talks with Ruby. I'm sorry to see them end. However, we have a mission to accomplish. But perhaps I can indulge myself and reminisce, just for a while. Where to begin…Christmas might be a good place to start. Weiss and I had to stay at Beacon since our families are so far away, but Ruby and Yang were planning on spending the holiday on Patch with their father. Unfortunately, he had a mission that ran late. Maybe it was selfish, but I was relieved that they stayed. Holidays back home were always so special. Filled with warmth and laughter. Mom and Dad always took the opportunity to spend time as a family, no matter how busy they were. Adam refused to celebrate these last few years, saying it was a waste of time. When Ruby and Yang found out that I hadn't celebrated Christmas since I was 14, they just had to go all out. Weiss informed us that she spent most holidays doing recitals. She didn't say it, but it was obvious that they weren't pleasant experiences. Cold and lonely is what they sounded like. Their first order of business had been sneaking a Christmas tree into our dorm room. Ruby insisted we go out and cut one down ourselves, as a team. That experience was certainly unique, to say the least. She and Yang insisted we all work to fell the tree, and use our weapons to do so. However, Yang and Weiss' weapons aren't exactly conducive to chopping trees, so we decided they could choose the tree, while Ruby and I cut it. I simply don't know what constitutes a good Christmas tree, and Ruby said it didn't matter to her, as long as we worked together. Who could say no to that? It was surprisingly fun, watching Weiss and Yang try to decide on the perfect tree, which of course meant they argued. Somehow, those two have found a way to make bickering seem amusing. Taking turns hacking away at the tree with Ruby was even more fun. For those few hours we were out there, we were all able to forget about the dangers lurking it seems around every corner, and how it's our duty to eliminate them. If only I could forget now. Anyway, back to Christmas. Once we got the tree inside, we had to find something to decorate it with. Being unable to return home to Patch meant that there were no actual Christmas tree decorations. Instead, we used old jewelry, clothes, and glitter. It worked. Even though our tree was rather small and adorned with old silver necklaces, gold earrings, and discordant strips of red, white, black, and yellow cloth, it was beautiful. I had stressed for hours on what to get my team mates. I ended up getting Yang a new pair of boots and having her emblem put on them. Unsurprisingly, Weiss was incredibly difficult to shop for. Afterall, what do you get the girl who has everything? I know her life was difficult emotionally, but there was nothing she needed materially. So, I asked her partner. Ruby told me that Weiss is incredibly sentimental, and has few positive memories of family or friends before Beacon. The two of us thought it would be nice to put together a photo album containing pictures of all our friends, and a few photos of Zwei. Yang got her a giant stuffed polar bear. Ruby gave me this journal, and Yang gave a new bow. Purple this time. "Just in case you ever get tired of wearing the black", is what she told me. Weiss found a book containing extremely old poetry with collections from every Kingdom, it even includes a few poems written by Faunus shortly after the settling of Menagerie. My gift to Ruby was a copy of Faunus Fairytails and Folklore. An old friend from the White Fang now owns a used bookstore, and he just happened to have one copy. The look on her face when she saw the book is still perfectly etched in my memory. Ruby gave Yang a beautiful locket with our team's picture in it (we each got a copy of said picture along with our gifts), while Ruby was given a pin that used to belong to her mother. Neither said much about it aside from that, so I'm assuming it has great emotional and sentimental value. After opening gifts, we spent the day lounging around, watching movies, playing video games, doing a bit of light reading. Just regular things that regular teenage girls do. Quiet and uneventful. Calm and peaceful. Hopefully, once we stop Torchwick and the White Fang, our lives can be that way more often.** _

* * *

 

Blake closed her journal softly and sighed, so distracted was she that she failed to notice the person next to her. "C'mon Blake, we're gonna go have dinner before we plan anything else." "Alright Ruby, I'll be right there." Blake couldn't keep the smile off her face as she followed her leader. Maybe, just maybe, we can actually do this…


	5. Plans and Nightmares

They were getting nowhere. While all four members of team RWBY agreed that it was best to act quickly, rather than waiting on the adult huntsmen and legal authorities, that was all they agreed upon. Ruby thought that they should investigate Torchwick first, and those findings would ultimately lead to answers about the White Fang. Blake argued that, in order for this plan to work, the White Fang would have to be working for Torchwick, which they would never do. Instead, she wanted to go undercover, with the others on standby in case things went south. Yang proposed that Weiss gain more information on dust robberies and attacks on the SDC in order to figure out where their next target might be, and beat them there. Weiss suggested a much less combative strategy of gathering information and making sure it got into the right hands, only engaging the enemy when they had to. Admittedly, they were all sound plans. Unfortunately, they lacked the time, skills, and resources to execute them properly.

“What if we just combine our plans?” Ruby interrupted a heated debate between her sister and partner.

“And how would you suggest we do that?” Weiss retorted, not impressed.

“Just take the best parts of each of our ideas, and only use those.” They were all silent for a moment as they processed Ruby’s words. 

“That might actually work.” Blake said slowly.

“The idea has merit.” Weiss conceded after a long moment.

“Alright, let’s go for it!” Yang fully and enthusiastically supported the proposition.

“Now we just have to agree on which parts those are, and how to use them” Ruby stated, looking at each of her team mates.

“So more strategizing?” 

“Yes, Yang, more strategizing.” Ruby answered her. They all seemed to let out a collective groan. This was going to be a very long process.

“So, what exactly are the ‘best parts’ of our plans?’” Yang asked.

“Well, I like Weiss’ information gathering plan, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to just hand over the information and hope for the best. Blake, going undercover at a rally makes sense, but we need more than that. I know you don’t like it, but Torchwick is involved somehow, and we need to find where he fits into all of this. That’s where Yang comes in. She knows someone who I think had something to do with that dust robbery I stopped a while back. Or at least the men who work for him do.” 

“Those goons I fought at the club? You think they have something to do with this?” Yang asked her. “I fought like five of them, plus their boss, and it was a breeze.”

“I don’t know. But, from what you’ve told me, they sound like the guys from the dust shop. Another thing, I think Yang’s right about getting information from the Schnee Dust Company. Do you think you can do that, Weiss?”

“Well, as the heiress to the company, getting the information shouldn’t be too difficult.” Though her words seemed confident, Weiss’ tone conveyed a sense of hesitancy. Fortunately, they all had a pretty good idea of what had her so uneasy.

“Yeah, but will you be okay calling home?” Yang asked her.

“Of course. It’s just a call to the company, I most likely won’t even speak to my father at all.” For whatever reason, her reassurances only seemed to make things worse. “Truly, I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re certain?” Blake asked.

“I am” Weiss responded with all the confidence she could muster. 

“Oh, I also don’t think Blake should go alone.” Ruby stated matter-of-factly.

“Why not?” Blake asked, slightly confused. 

“You left them, Blake. They’re probably angry, and I wouldn’t be surprised if there was someone in the organization who wanted to hurt you.” 

“I’ll be fine. I have experience with these people. I know what to do and who to avoid.” Blake’s words were meant to instill confidence, but her teammates didn’t look convinced.  _ Actually, she’s right. If Adam found me, I’m not sure I even want to know what he would do. _

“No. I’ll go with you in case something goes wrong.” Ruby told her firmly. 

“But are you sure you want to be in a room full of White Fang members?”

“It’ll be fine. As long as they don’t know one of my parents is human, it doesn’t matter. The whole ‘half-Faunus’ thing is a bunch of bologna anyway. The only real reason they don’t like me is because having human family means I love humans. I’m just as much a Faunus as you are, Blake. The White Fang and other Faunus like them just don’t like to admit that.” The depth and sincerity in Ruby’s words left the rest of team RWBY somewhat surprised. 

“If you insist.” Blake finally relented, though she still wasn’t fond of the idea.  _ She’d probably just follow me there, anyway.  _ The thought was as amusing as it was exasperating.

* * *

  
  


Team RWBY had stayed up all night, continuing to plan well into the day. While there were still smaller details to plan out, they had built the framework with which to work on.  As they lay in their individual beds, attempting to sleep, Ruby’s eyes were drawn to the older Faunus. Blake was tossing and turning, and Ruby could see the sheen of sweat forming on her brow.  _ She must be having a nightmare. _ Before she could figure out how to handle the situation, Blake began mumbling in her sleep. The ordinary person probably wouldn’t have heard her, but hey, let it never be said that Faunus ears weren’t useful. Ruby’s unpinned ears twitched as she listened to her friend mumble and moan, almost as if she were in pain.  _ Well I can’t just sit here. _ She thought,  _ I should at least wake her up from whatever bad dream has her so upset.  _ She shook her teammate gently. 

“Blake? Blake, wake up.” She whispered. 

“Gah! Wha?” Blake woke with a start. 

“You were having a nightmare.” Ruby kept her voice as gentle as possible.

“Oh. I’m alright now. Thanks.” The older Faunus said dazedly.

“Are you sure? You don’t wanna talk about it?” From her tone of voice, it was clear that Ruby didn’t believe Blake was suddenly alright.

“Yes, Ruby. I’m fine. Please go back to sleep.” Blake didn’t mean to be so curt with the other girl, really she was more upset with herself. Unfortunately, Ruby didn’t know that, and thought she’d done something wrong.

Blake looked up after hearing the soft whine that Ruby couldn’t quite manage to hold back. What she saw made her heart ache. The poor girl looked as though she had been slapped. Ironically, the first image that came to mind was that of a kicked puppy.  _ Way to go, Blake. She was just trying to help, and you hurt her feelings. _

“Ruby, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. I’m just upset with myself.” She hurried to explain. 

“Upset with yourself? What do you mean?” Ruby asked, going from hurt to confused instantly.

“First, why don’t you come sit with me so we don’t wake the others?” Blake whispered. She moved over slightly, and Ruby hurriedly claimed the space.

“So, what's the matter?” Ruby asked, voice void of any judgement or irritation. She was simply concerned for the older girl.

“Well, there was a time when I'd have terrible nightmares. Towards the end of my time in the White Fang, and for some time after, but they stopped when I entered Beacon. This was the first I’ve had in a long while.” Blake sighed, her pride all but shattered as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

“Well, maybe talking about them will help.” Ruby suggested, eager to help. 

“Maybe someday. I’m just...not ready to go into details yet. Sorry.” Blake looked into concerned silver eyes and had to fight not to throw herself into the other girl’s arms and cry. When was the last time she had let herself be truly vulnerable? Blake couldn’t remember. All she wanted now was to let go of the weight that had been on her shoulders for so long. The stress, the secrets, lies. Blake just wanted to get rid of it all. And for once, she had a safe place to fall. Her team, her friends, Ruby.  _ But what would they think of me if they knew? Would they think I was a monster? Weak? Selfish? They would be right. After all, how many people did I hurt, directly or indirectly, while in the White Fang? How many people will continue to be hurt by the organization I helped shape? _

“Then, what can I do to help?” Ruby’s voice startled her from her thoughts.

“Do you think you could stay here with me?” Blake asked softly.

_ It must be bad if Blake is actually asking for cuddles.  _ “Sure, I’ll stay.”

“Thanks. Goodnight, Ruby.”

“G’night, Blake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some ideas for a new story, but I'm not sure which one I'll go with.
> 
> Contestant #1: "Fake Dating AU"
> 
> Contestant #2: "Summer Rose is Alive AU"
> 
> Contestant #3: "Absolute Insanity. How Did I Even Come Up with This? Watch Out for the Angst"
> 
> Thoughts?


	6. Information and Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, and the members of team RWBY try to track down the White Fang. Takes place during volume two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long. This is technically two chapters. I posted the first on FF, but forgot to post it on here. To make up for it, you guys get a significant portion of the next chapter as well. Also, I've been feeling a bit disillusioned with the series, the fandom, and just RWBY in general lately. I'm not putting the story on hiatus, but I might take a break and write for a new fandom.

They were getting nowhere. While all four members of team RWBY agreed that it was best to act quickly, rather than waiting on the adult huntsmen and legal authorities, that was all they agreed upon. Ruby thought that they should investigate Torchwick first, and those findings would ultimately lead to answers about the White Fang. Blake argued that, for this plan to work, the White Fang would have to be working for Torchwick, which they would never do. Instead, she wanted to go undercover, with the others on standby in case things went south. Yang proposed that Weiss gain more information on dust robberies and attacks on the SDC in order to figure out where their next target might be and beat them there. Weiss suggested a much less combative strategy of gathering information and making sure it got into the right hands, only engaging the enemy when they had to. Admittedly, they were all sound plans. Unfortunately, they lacked the time, skills, and resources to execute them properly.

“What if we just combine our plans?” Ruby interrupted a heated debate between her sister and partner.

“And how would you suggest we do that?” Weiss retorted, not impressed.

“Just take the best parts of each of our ideas, and only use those.” They were all silent for a moment as they processed Ruby’s words.

“That might actually work.” Blake said slowly.

“The idea has merit.” Weiss conceded after a long moment.

“Alright, let’s go for it!” Yang fully and enthusiastically supported the proposition.

“Now we just have to agree on which parts those are, and how to use them” Ruby stated, looking at each of her team mates.

“So, more strategizing?”

“Yes, Yang, more strategizing.” Ruby answered her. They all seemed to let out a collective groan. This was going to be a very long process.

“So, what exactly are the ‘best parts’ of our plans?’” Yang asked.

“Well, I like Weiss’ information gathering plan, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to just hand over the information and hope for the best. Blake, going undercover at a rally makes sense, but we need more than that. I know you don’t like it, but Torchwick is involved somehow, and we need to find where he fits into all of this. That’s where Yang comes in. She knows someone who I think had something to do with that dust robbery I stopped a while back. Or at least the men who work for him do.”

“Those goons I fought at the club? You think they have something to do with this?” Yang asked her. “I fought like five of them, plus their boss, and it was a breeze.”

“I don’t know. But, from what you’ve told me, they sound like the guys from the dust shop. Another thing, I think Yang’s right about getting information from the Schnee Dust Company. Do you think you can do that, Weiss?”

“Well, as the heiress to the company, getting the information shouldn’t be too difficult.” Though her words seemed confident, Weiss’ tone conveyed a sense of hesitancy. Fortunately, they all had a pretty good idea of what had her so uneasy.

“Yeah, but will you be okay calling home?” Yang asked her.

“Of course. It’s just a call to the company, I most likely won’t even speak to my father at all.” For whatever reason, her reassurances only seemed to make things worse. “Truly, I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re certain?” Blake asked.

“I am” Weiss responded with all the confidence she could muster.

“Oh, I also don’t think Blake should go alone.” Ruby stated matter-of-factly.

“Why not?” Blake asked, slightly confused.

“You left them, Blake. They’re probably angry, and I wouldn’t be surprised if there was someone in the organization who wanted to hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine. I have experience with these people. I know what to do and who to avoid.” Blake’s words were meant to instill confidence, but her teammates didn’t look convinced. _She’s right. If Adam found me, I’m not sure I even want to know what he would do._

“No. I’ll go with you in case something goes wrong.” Ruby told her firmly.

“But are you sure you want to be in a room full of White Fang members?”

“It’ll be fine. If they don’t know one of my parents is human, it doesn’t matter. The whole ‘half-Faunus’ thing is a bunch of bologna anyway. The only real reason they don’t like me is because having human family means I love humans. I’m just as much a Faunus as you are, Blake. The White Fang and other Faunus like them just don’t like to admit that.” The depth and sincerity in Ruby’s words left the rest of team RWBY somewhat surprised.

“If you insist.” Blake finally relented, though she still wasn’t fond of the idea. _She’d probably just follow me there, anyway._ The thought was as amusing as it was exasperating.

* * *

  
Team RWBY had stayed up all night, continuing to plan well into the day. While there were still smaller details to plan out, they had built the framework with which to work on.  As they lay in their individual beds, attempting to sleep, Ruby’s eyes were drawn to the older Faunus. Blake was tossing and turning, and Ruby could see the sheen of sweat forming on her brow. _She must be having a nightmare._ Before she could figure out how to handle the situation, Blake began mumbling in her sleep. The ordinary person probably wouldn’t have heard her, but hey, let it never be said that Faunus ears weren’t useful. Ruby’s unpinned ears twitched as she listened to her friend mumble and moan, almost as if she were in pain. _Well I can’t just sit here._ She thought, _I should at least wake her up from whatever bad dream has her so upset._

Blake rolled her eyes as she finished getting ready. _The new gear really is nice._ She thought as she tightened the wraps on her arm. “I thought that class would never end.”

 “Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!” Ruby announced excitedly. She jumped from and onto the floor, arms raised, narrowly missing her partner’s head.

Weiss glared before remarking sarcastically, “I'm glad to see we're taking this _so_ seriously.”

 “Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious.” Yang defended.

 “Right! Everyone remember their roles?” Ruby asked, having lost none of her vigor. Weiss stands up as the camera quickly shifts left to each member who state their objective.

 “I will head to the library and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem.” Weiss replied confidently as she stood.

 “The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning. Ruby, are you sure you want to go with me? If I’m recognized, it could get dangerous.” Blake said.

“Yes”, Ruby replied, “I’m going. I know something bad might happen, but that’s why I want to be there.”

Blake sighed as she let out a tired sounding, “Alright. But I need you to listen to me. If I say run, you run, whether I’m able to follow or not.”

“Okay.” Ruby agreed, though it was clear she didn’t like it.

Yang finally spoke up “I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard...”

Ruby pumped her fist in the air excitedly as she announced, “Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!”

Sun’s voice broke in, startling the members of team RWBY. “Yeah!”

 “Sun!” Blake yelled.

 “How did you get up there?” Yang asked, confused and a little concerned. _Didn’t take him for the peeping Tom type, but you never know._ She thought.

Sun shrugged, “Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time.”

 “You do what?!” Weiss asked, images of the monkey Faunus, lurking about campus peaking through windows, filled her mind.

  “I climb trees all the time!” Sun replied as he flipped, jumping through the window. “So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?”

Blake took a step towards him, “We are going to investigate the situation... as a team.” She said, hoping he’d take the hint. Sun was nice, and they had fun together, but Blake had a feeling he wanted more than she could give. _Maybe it’s time to set up some boundaries._

 “Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to.” Ruby told him, secretly eager for him to leave.

 “Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!” He told them as he pointed to the window. The girls leaned out the window, finally seeing a very scared looking Neptune standing on the ledge.

 “'Sup?” Neptune asked, trying to sound cool.

“How did you even get up here?” Ruby asked, a little incredulous.

“I have my ways.” He told her, still attempting, and failing, to not seem scared.

Neptune gulped, “Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now.”

“Fine. So, how much of that did you guys hear?” Ruby asked as she helped Neptune inside.

“Uh, not much. Just enough to know that Yang needs better friends.” Sun replied.

“Not cool.” Yang said with a glare.

Ruby filled them in on most of the plan, leaving out the part about going with Blake to the White Fang meeting. “Got it?” She asked.

“Yeah, but should Blake go alone? Those guys are kinda nuts.”

“Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?” Ruby amended the plan to include the guys.

  “Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang? After all, she is your sister.” Weiss suggested, eyeing Neptune. Ruby pushed Neptune next to her sister, shaking her head.

“But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?” Ruby asked innocently.

 “Well... I guess Neptune could come with me.” Weiss offered, obviously interested in Neptune.

 “Hahaha, nah!” Ruby laughed. _Not getting rid of me that easily, Weiss._ She thought as she literally dragged her partner out the door.

“But! But!” Weiss all but whines.

* * *

 

“Seriously, why didn’t you want to go with Yang?” Weiss asked once they were out in the courtyard.

“Yang’s friend works at a club. Places like that are filled with loud noises, bright lights, and the smell! Ew!” Ruby grimaced.

“I guess I hadn’t thought of that.” Weiss told her as she looked down. “There must be a lot I don’t know about…you know”

“Yeah, but that’s okay. You’ll learn.” Her partner smiled brightly at her, like she hadn’t just admitted how ignorant she was.

Ruby finally noticed they had arrived. “Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!”

 “You should see the one in Atlas!” Weiss said with a small amount of pride.

  “That was the first one, right?” Ruby asked.

 “Correct.” Weiss replied as the two continued walking.

Weiss dived into a small history lesson, “Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War.”

“Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!” Ruby mimicked her.

 “Don't be a pest!” Weiss scolded. “Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!”

“I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!” Ruby told her before fumbling and dropping her scroll.

 “Oh! You dropped this.” Ruby heard a girl tell her as she held out the scroll.

 “Penny?!” Ruby asked, astonished at seeing the girl after so long.

Penny was equally surprised “Uuuh...”

“Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!” Ruby asked, concern evident in her voice.

 “S-Sorry. I think you're confused.” She hiccupped, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands. “Uh... I've got to go!”

 "What was that about?" Weiss asked as she turned to look at Ruby.

“I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!” Ruby hollered to her partner.

Weiss reached out toward Ruby “Wait!” _Why do I even bother?_ She thought.

Ruby chased the other girl down the steps. “Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!”

 “There seems to be a... misunderstanding.” Penny’s voice seemed almost mechanic.

 What?! Penny... Is everything okay? Penny, please stop! (Penny stops and listens.) Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend.” Ruby said. Her voice was pleading, desperate even.

 “It isn't safe to talk here.” Penny told her as she looked around nervously.

* * *

 

Weiss walked into the CCT, immediately heading for the elevator.

The CCT’ AI’s voice projected from a panel near the door. “Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?”

“I'd like to go to the communications room, please.” Weiss responded.

 “Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?” The AI asked. Weiss placed her scroll in the indicated terminal, and the AI responded. “Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee.”

 Wiess stood there, trying to decide what to say and how to act. One by one, she tried every fake smile she could think of, watching herself in the reflective metal. _Not good enough_. She thought.

“Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?” A holographic projection of the AI asked from behind the desk.

Weiss took a deep breath. “I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas.”

 “Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through.” The ever-helpful AI directed her.

 “Thank you!” Weiss said politely. _Do proper manners even matter to an AI?_ She stifled a small giggle at the thought. She passed several Beacon students on her way to the terminal, overhearing mostly pleasant conversations. She sat at her own display, took a deep breath to prepare herself. _I can do this._ The face of a worker she didn’t recognize appeared, the Schnee emblem behind her. At first, the woman seemed to ignore her, whatever was on the desk in front of her being more important.

 “Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well.” The operator seemed apologetic, worried even.

Weiss responded pleasantly. “No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list.”

Weiss placed her scroll in a terminal next to the screen. The operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

 “I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?” The women appeared confused, and just a little suspicious.

 “School project.” Weiss lied.

The operator grew nervous. “Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am.”

 “Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care.” Weiss said with a tight smile.

 “Right... Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now.” The operator told her, still nervous.

 “Wonderful! That will be all, then.” Weiss replied, relieved to be done.

 “Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?” Asked once again.

Weiss’ smile faded, before she plastered a fake one on. “Yes, I'm sure.”

“Well, then... Have a nice day!” The women said, sounding oddly like the CCT AI. Weiss wilted, drained and slightly worried about what her father will think when he discovers she called the company but refused to speak to him.

* * *

 

_There she is._ Ruby thought when she finally caught up to Penny, unintentionally startling the girl.

 “I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men.” Penny said sadly. Her desire to help her friend was evident, but she seemed confused and unsure.

 “Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?” Ruby asked quickly.

 “Oh, no! Nothing like that!” Penny reassured her

 “Then where did you go?” She asked, trying to still sound upbeat, even if the lack of information was frustrating.

 “I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand; my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot.” Penny told her, hoping she would understand.

 “Believe me, I know the feeling.” Ruby said, thinking of her own over-protective family. “But why not let us know you were okay?”

“I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really.” Now, Penny just sounded guilty.

“Was your dad that upset?” Ruby asked, a little surprised he would take it that far.

“No, it wasn't my father...” The other girl said quietly.

Before she could explain, they heard something being said through a megaphone. Looking in the directions the noise came from, she and Ruby noticed a platform with a hologram of General Ironwood and his AK-130 androids. Behind them, are what appear to be large metal storage crates.

 “The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree? But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting, the Atlassian Knight-200.” Ironwood announces, much to the excitement of the crowd. “Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone!” He explains as the new models kick the old out of the way, flexing. “Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch.” The General continues a little more cautiously before unveiling the second creation.

 “Ruby...?” Penny asked nervously. Meanwhile, Ruby seemed entranced by the display, staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

 “So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!” Ironwood introduces the monstrously large robot hologram, his own image disappearing. It has piston legs, guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the androids.

Only the General’s voice could be heard as he continued explaining, “Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!”

“Whoa...” Ruby whispered in awe.

Penny, however, was uncomfortable at the sight of the display. “Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else.”

 Two soldiers noticed Penny, pointing towards her while calling for backup. Penny backed away and then beginning to run, snapping Ruby out of her weapon induced stupor.

 “Penny! Wait! Where are you going?” Ruby called after her. She began to follow after seeing the soldiers chasing her.

 “Down here! She went this way!” One of the soldiers yelled.

Penny and Ruby raced across the street, the Atlas soldiers hot on their heels.

Ruby still hadn’t caught up to Penny, but she easily sliced through a flimsy beam supporting a large stack of crates, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Finally catching up, Ruby grabbed Penny around the waist.

Ruby: “This way!” Ruby told her as she struggled to use her Semblance while holding onto the other girl. _Why is she so heavy?_ She thought. The added weight was too much for Ruby, and they crashed. Ruby fell into the middle of the street, too dazed to stand right away. She got up slowly, and in her disoriented state, failed to notice the large truck coming up from behind her until it was nearly too late. She rose just as she was about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushed Ruby out of the way and held her palms out. When they collide, the ground beneath Penny cracked and the From Dust till Dawn truck is dented, the driver stared down at Penny, shocked.

Ruby seemed uncertain, maybe even afraid of her friend. “Penny?...”

 “Are you okay?” Penny asked the old man.

 He nodded. “Uh-huh...”

Penny backed away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the crowd surrounding them. In her panic, she ran from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumped into Ruby, knocking some sense into her as they both began to run again.

 “Penny! Come back!” Ruby called after her frightened friend. _What just happened?_ She thought.

Penny finally stops running. “Um... Uh...”

 “Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!” Ruby asked, exasperated and concerned.

 

* * *

 

“I-I can't! Everything's fine! I-I don't want to talk about it!” Penny said as she began to hiccup again. _An abnormality that only seems to occur when I attempt to lie._ She thought curiously.

 “Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!” Ruby pleaded again.

 “No! No, no! You wouldn't understand...” Penny practically begged as she backed away.

“Let me try! You can trust me!” This time, it was Ruby who was doing the begging.

  “You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?” Penny asked, looking desperately into Ruby’s eyes.

 “I promise.” Ruby responds softly, honestly.

Penny was silent for a moment before coming to her decision. “Ruby... I'm not a real girl.”

Penny showed Ruby her hands, torn from stopping the truck and saving her friend’s life, revealing metal underneath. Penny watched Ruby’s face sadly.

 “Oh.” Ruby said, astounded.

Ruby pulled herself out of the dumpster, thinking over her conversation with Penny.

            _“I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real.”_

_“Of course, you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?”_ Penny had seemed so scared, so heartbroken. She was different and assumed that no one could love her because of those differences. Ruby knew how that felt all too well. So, she decided to be the one who made Penny’s doubts and fears disappear.

            _“You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!”_ Ruby didn’t think she’d ever seen someone so happy. Just remembering the conversation made her feel all warm inside. But that comment she made about saving the world, General Ironwood telling her they weren’t in a time of peace; she was worried.

 

* * *

 

“Guess who’s back?!” Yang shouted as she entered Junior’s club. Not that she was expecting a warm welcome, but this crowd was too much fun not to mess with. The guns in her face hadn’t even made her flinch. Her confidence in the face of seasoned criminals was impressive, even the new guy noticed.

“What a woman.” Neptune said as she walked away with Junior. However, his admiration didn’t last long as he went off to flirt

“So, what do you know about Roman Torchwick?” Yang asked Junior, having decided it best to get to the point.

“Torchwick, huh? Nothin’ really.” He evaded.

“Junior…” She practically growled.

“The guy’s a thief. And a good one. He doesn’t come around here, though.” Junior tried to walk away, but Yang stopped him.

“That’s a lie and I know it. What’re you afraid of?” Yang shouted

“I ain’t afraid, Blondie. Now go home.” He ordered as he went back to cleaning glasses.

“Look, I know your guys were part of the dust robbery my sister stopped.” She explained. “And, if you give me information, I won’t hold that against you.” Yang couldn’t help but notice that he paled before sighing defeatedly.

“Yeah, he hired my men. But that’s it!”

 

* * *

 

Sun groaned as they turned the corner to yet another dilapidated street.” It feels like we’ve been walking for hours.”

“It’s only been an hour, Sun.” Blake told him, slightly amused, but also exasperated.

“Exactly! Why did we have to come all the way out here, anyway?” He asked.

“This is where the meeting is being held.” Blake explained.

“How do you know that? And why does it have to be on the shady side of Vale? Doesn’t that just scream ‘we’re doing something illegal, come get us!’” Sun asked earnestly. Sometimes, Blake forgot that he grew up in Vacuo and hadn’t seen the same discrimination she had.

“I know because all of the meetings are held on this side of town. It’s the Faunus sector, Sun. Humans, law enforcement, and even most huntsmen, avoid coming here.” She told him somberly.

“Seriously?” Sun asked, a little surprised.

“Yes. It’s essentially the same as the slums in the lower parts of Mistral.” They walked in silence after that, each looking at their surroundings. For Sun, it was a wake-up call. He was fortunate in Vacuo. There, if you could survive and didn’t bother anyone, no one cared who or what you were. Mistral was worse, but he was there to attend Haven. The Headmaster was a Faunus, so it was safe to say the school was pretty progressive. If anything, the worst he had to deal with was the White Fang faction that set up shop there. _Stupid, self-righteous hypocrites._ He thought. _Things were just fine until they came around._

Blake was too deep in thought to notice Sun’s inner turmoil. This was what she had wanted to fight against. She wanted to put an end to Faunus slums, segregated housing, and the mistrust and spite that caused it all. She had dreamed of safer homes, better education, equal working opportunities. An end to the trafficking and slave labor in the mines. Now, she had to fight to dismantle the monster she’d helped turn her father’s organization into. _He’d never forgive me, if he knew._

“This is it.” She told Sun once she found the tell-tale scratch marks.

“You sure?” Sun asked her. She sent him an annoyed glare.

“Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it.” He responded, moving to catch up with her as she removed her bow and headed for the entrance.

 

* * *

 

Things were NOT going the way Yang had hoped they would. Junior kept claiming that he knew nothing about Torchwick’s whereabouts, or his connection to the White Fang.

 “How can you not know?” Yang shouted at Junior, banging her fist against the bar

 “I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back.” Junior was yelling now, too. He had even shoved his finger in Yang’s face as he spoke.

 “So where did they go?” Neptune spoke up, causing all eyes to turn to him. The other’s stared, their expressions making it clear that he’d made a fool of himself.

 “What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!” Junior told him after a moment. He went to address Yang again. “Who is this guy?”

She pushed Neptune away. “Don't worry about him; worry about  _me_  if I don't find out what I want!”

 “I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is  _something I can relate to!_ ” The last part was clearly meant for his men.

 “Come on, Neptune.” Yang said, finally giving up on getting information out of Junior.

 “We get everything we need?” Neptune asked her.

 “Well, we got everything we  _can_. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck.” Her tone made it clear that what they needed, and what they could get weren’t one and the same.

 

* * *

 

Blake understood Sun’s hesitance and confusion regarding the masks. “Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters.” She explained, but could see that Sun either couldn’t follow, or didn’t agree with the logic. Still, he’d worn it, simply commenting on how dark the idea seemed. _Adam._ She thought. _The masks had been Adam’s idea._ Thinking of him hurt. Adam had been her friend, mentor, and partner. For a time, they had even been something more. She shook her head slightly to clear it of any distractions. They needed to get information.

Behind their masks, both Sun and Blake’s eyes widened as Roman Torchwick walked onto the

“Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the  _worst_. Case in point.” He indicated himself. “So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!”

“So, is he going somewhere with this?” Sun whispered to Blake.

 “ _But_ , before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I  _all_  have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!” The Faunus attendees were beginning to agree with him. “And they're all  _pests_  that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room.” The curtain on the stage dropped, revealing an Atlesian mech.

 “Whoa, that's a big robot” Sun sounded a little worried, though he tried to hide it.

 “How did he get that?” Blake asked.

 “As some of you may have heard, this right here...is Atlas’ newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, ‘hit the shelves’. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?” As Torchwick finished speaking, every member of the White Fang, including the recruits, applauded.

 “We should get out of here.” Blake said, trying to keep from sounding frantic.

 “Will all new recruits, please come forward!” Someone up front announced. Blake and Sun were swept up in a sea of bodies and had no choice but to go along.

 


End file.
